Of Nobility and Servitude
by Mshushu22
Summary: AU: Duraina has learned to live by one philosophy- you're only in trouble once you get caught. But when saved by the knights of Camelot from her imprisonment and shadowed by Morgana's threats with a cursed amulet for Arthur, will Duraina be able to find the strength to stay and save all of Camelot? (Set between seasons 3 and 4)
1. To Catch A Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (there would be a 6th season or spinoff series if I did. ;)**

Duraina stared down her opponent, slowly circling him as he did the same to her. She could see right through him as her opponent held his sword with pride. A man of tall statured as he stared down at his seemingly weak prey. A small girl in comparison to him and he was confident this little brawl would be just that- little and easy. Duraina had similar ideas. She could instantly see the weakness to her opponent, he was blindly confident in his strength. Typical. She wasn't professionally skilled with a sword, but a year of fights for her life and a little quick-wit aided her to stand longer than most girls in her current situation. So this was it- the one-hundredth fight to win for her freedom from slavery. Not like she expected his " _royal highness"_ tokeep the bargain- but if her plan worked, Duraina wouldn't need him to.

Whistles and slander cat calls ranged around the room and Duraina frowned as she turned to look at the swine that put her there. Sitting on his pretend throne, he grinned maliciously at her before slowly clapping in amusement. Algar, the bounty hunter.

Suddenly, Duraina heard the swish of iron and suck in her breath as her instincts blocked her attacker's strike. It started. The clang of metal echoed as the men watching cheered louder. Duraina's arm ached from blocking such a powerful blow, quickly pushing her opponent away as she staggered back. The man strikes again but this time Duraina was ready. Blocking the second swing from her right, Duraina let the sword slide to the hilt before she sidestepped away on her left. This opened an easy strike in pushing the man away and into the circle of spectators. Duraina gave a small smile to herself, keeping focus though as the large man roar in irritation. He charged like a bull, striking first at Duraina's head (easily blocked) before striking again by swinging at her mid-section. Duraina jumped back and blocked the man's third strike. A quickness of attacking he had that she didn't expect, yet Duraina continue to hold her own in the fight.

Knowing she'll only have mere seconds for her plan to work, Duraina switch to a more offensive attack. Normally she would simply take her opponent's offense and use it against him, but a year in this rubbish, swine hole was far too long.

The room was the largest she been in and was lit with torches along the walls. Several pillars that held the room's infrastructure were also ablaze with torches. The early morning draft couldn't stiffer the contained heat of so many bodies in one room. Dozens of men were huddled like the swine they are around the two opponents, and Duraina hoped she'd be able to barrel through with her plan. Directly above their heads were raggedy nets, hanging low from years of worn, and Duraina only needed a spark to clear for an escape. Swinging her sword high and downward, Duraina slashed a cut on the man's arm while also cutting the nets above for loose ends. As the man growled and "swore she would die at his hand for such a wound", Duraina charged. Using her momentum and speed for a greater force, Duraina slammed against the unbalanced man and pushed him supine. Seconds seemed to slow as Duraina rushed to grab the torch of flames from the closest pillar, the jeers of the crowd of men seemed distant before it all came rushing forward in her mind. Then she jumped to the nettings and set fire to the room.

Cries and howlers were heard as the men scattered from the rapid, growing flames. Duraina took the sword, and her chance with the chaos, and ran. She slammed against any of the men in her way and would slice at their arms. The light from the rising sun blinded Duraina as she rushed out, but it meant freedom. She could hear Algar's screams of fury and couldn't help but grinned. Finally, after a year as a slave under a bounty hunter's grip, she was free. She didn't know what would happen now, however it was clear she never wanted to step foot in that foul place again. Running towards the rising sun, Duraina looked back as she heard the cries of charging men.

 _**Well this should be fun. **_

Duraina learned to lived by one philosophy- you're only in trouble once you get caught. She would not get caught twice.

Duraina ran, leaped, and scrambled through the forest. Few arrows would zoom past her, striking the trees surrounding her and all she could do was run. Duraina hoped to be able to make it to the Valley of the Fallen Kings- hoped to hide till the hounds would give up in disappointment- but that was still least another two miles if her calculations were even accurate.

 _**Keep running, don't look back.**_

Duraina yelped as she tripped on a tree root. Gasping in irritation, her foot throbbing as pain shot up her leg; Duraina quickly scrambled back to her feet and continued to hobble as fast as she could. Yet, her foot screamed for her to stop, slowing Duraina as she was forced to limp.

 _**Just my stupid luck**_

Loud cheers echoed around her as the men caught up to her, surrounding her. There were about a dozen that chased her and Duraina could see the lust spark in their eyes as the swine of men held their weapons high above their prey. Duraina made a grim expression as she held her sword out in front of her- she would rather die fighting then return to that filthy hole.

The men all laughed as they inched closer, mockingly jumping at her, which gave way to Duraina flinching out of reflex. Surrounded on all sides, Duraina wearily glanced around for an opening. No such luck.

"Come on sweetie pie. You come quietly now and we won't hurt you- much."

Coaxed her opponent from earlier, apparently the current leader of the group. Duraina wearily took a small step back. A mistake as a man from behind grabbed her out-stretched arm, a suffocating python grip. Duraina cried out as she struggled against her attacker, holding her sword as tight as she could- with it being her only weapon- as the men burst into another chorus of laughter.

"Let me go!" Demanded Duraina as she quickly switched the sword to her free hand, slashing under her arm at her attacker's exposed chest.

Roaring in agony, the man let go of Duraina and fell to the ground on his knees while clutching his chest, whimpering. It was chaos instantly. Just as the leader was about to charge, the thundering and pounding of horse-hooves echoed throughout the forest and a cry of attack was heard from the ridge above. Duraina whipped her head up to see a cloud of red and silver as about eight men on multiple horses seeped down the hill. Men scattered everywhere and Duraina breathed a small sigh of relief.

Her first opponent still seem fixated on her though and soon was swinging his sword in defiance. Again, Duraina blocked his strike but staggered under the weight of impact. Her arm shook under the pressure and Duraina could smell the hot stench of ale from the man as he leaned against his sword towards her,

"Your shining knights can't save you Princess. You can't even save yourself."

The man spat as he shoved Durania to the ground, her sword cluttering to the side as she scraped her hands in the dirt. Striking down, the man sliced at Duraina's side and she couldn't help but shrieked from the stinging pain. Clutching her side, Duraina shuffled to grab her sword as the swine lifted his sword for another blow- enjoying the innocent shrieks of a damsel in distress. Just as he was about to give another bowl, a knight in shining armor, scarlet cape and a fluff of black hair ram into him. Duraina's eyes widen as she stared at the youthful knight.

She instantly frowned as she observed the man who just slammed her attacker away from her. No one could deny the charming looks he possessed of a cheeky grin and a playful spark in his dark eyes, surrounded by short waves of black, locks of hair and a short beard. What made Duraina frowned was the way he addressed her as he held out his hand to help,

"For a damsel in distress, who would've thought such beauty could wield such a deadly weapon."

Duraina crinkled her nose and swat the hand away,

"I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. But I think I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Ah don't be like that. Let me help you, you're injur-"

Durania cut the knight off, as he was clearly too distracted to see that the bull of a man had gotten up and was about the hit the knight from behind.

"Look out!"

Duraina didn't know what gave her the strength- didn't even know why she was even driven to save this cocky, annoyance of such an entitled knight in the first place, but instantly she shot up from her fallen position and came in between the two men. Blackness filled her mind, as the last thing she saw was the leather and mental hilt of a sword.

Duraina woke up groggily, instantly feeling the throbbing against her head and the stiff bandages wrapped around her middle. Duraina groaned as she slowly came back to conscience.

"So the Princess awakes for the world to see her beauty."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Duraina knew the voice was not one of Algar's, but her slow mind functioned a step behind. She instead reacted in panic from hearing the pet name. Duraina's eyes flew open and the instant she sat up, Duraina thoroughly regretted it. Her world became vertigo and Duraina's yelp of pain matched the screams from her stinging side. Instantly Duraina swayed as she huddled over herself, clutching her side as hands held her shoulders firmly, yet gently, to set her back down on the bed. Duraina flinched slightly from the hands, an instinct regrettably formed when not wielded with a sword.

"Whoa. It's okay. It's okay beautiful. You're safe."

"I would advise, Sir Gwaine, that we should leave her to rest for a bit. That cut on her side and the welt on her head were only the major injuries on this young lady. It does not include all the minor injuries and possibly mental suffering she has encountered."

Duraina tried to slow her breathing as she attempted to comprehend everything. Her senses started to heighten and Duraina cautiously glanced around the room as it came into view. It was definitely bigger than any room she's ever been in- other than the mock courtroom where she had to fight. Multiple shelves and tables furnished the area with hundreds of glass bottles, herbs and a variety of handheld tools scattered on top. A small stairway in front of her led to a mini balcony that held an overload bookshelf with numberless, thick volumes of books stuffed in and on the shelf. Under the stairway were several steps leading to an adjoining bedroom and a cute, young man with messy black hair and large ears was sitting on the bottom step, giving a small grin as they made eye contact. Duraina took a deep, staggering breath before asking,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

An elderly man stepped forward, seeming to always have a stern look with one fixed raise eyebrow, and Duraina knew he was probably the one who treated her injuries.

"You were rescued Miss-"

"Duraina. Just Duraina." Duraina looked away as she quietly replied to the man's inquire. Out of the corner of her eye, Duraina could see the knight sitting beside her bed gave a cocky smile at the sound of her name. She knew she could be safe here, but wearily was suspicious of the jocular knight. She learned to never trust the title of nobility.

"Durania. Very well, the Knights of Camelot were on a patrol when they heard your struggles against those... _men_. You were very fortunate young lady; the amount of blood lost was stifling when Sir Gwaine-" The elder gave a small nod towards the man sitting beside the bedside. "-carried you in. I'm Gaius, the Court Physician of Camelot and this is my ward, Merlin."

The boy (Duraina thought of more due to his youthfulness than more of his age) sitting on the stairway gave a warm smile towards her. A small smile played at her lips in return as she saw the first cute, genuine smile in the past few years. Duraina felt herself flustered though, and her russet cheeks turning ruddy as she thought about her current situation. The kindness from Gaius and Merlin was beyond welcoming after countless months of imprisonment, but she had nothing. Nothing in her possession to repay Gaius. Not to mention she was now in debt to the Knights of Camelot as well.

The door to the room flew open and none other than Prince Arthur himself strode into the room, rolling his eyes in irritation as he called out,

"Merlin! What have I told you-"

Merlin quickly stood up from the sudden outburst, slightly bumping his head on the low ceiling of the stairway tunnel. Duraina giggled under her breath, finding Merlin quite funny and pretty cute. In that instant, Arthur took a step back as he noticed that the young lady that he helped rescue was awake. Duraina however, instantly shrank back as she turned around and saw the second man follow in behind Arthur. He was tall with broad facial features and a head full of greasy, black hair; his beady eyes widen as he noticed the young maiden as well, but out of surprised suspicion rather than relief for her health. Agravaine- the man Duraina hoped to never see again. Sir Gwaine curiously casted his eyes between Duraina and Agravaine, seeing her quick mood change to that of a frighten child.

"Oh. My apologies Gaius, I did not realize she was awake."

"Quite alright Sire. But as the Court Physician I would advise that Miss Duraina be left to rest in peace. Her injuries were quite severe, at the very least."

Arthur gave a quick nod in understanding,

"I understand Gaius. I'll come inquire on her later. Merlin. You're late." Arthur raised his eyebrow, folding his arms as he frowned at his clumsy servant; asking himself for the countless time why he even keeps such an inept lackey. Merlin hesitated, his lips pressed in a hard line of irritation as he debating over saying a snarky remark, before quickly walking towards Arthur, muttering,

"Sorry Sire."

Duraina kept her gaze on Agravaine, her body tense and shrinking back slowly, as Arthur lead the way out.

"Gwaine. Don't forget about training in an hour."

Arthur gave the final order as he strode out, Merlin and Agravaine following behind. Merlin glanced back at Duraina, waving goodbye and Duraina gave a small smile in return. However, she couldn't break her gaze from Agravaine. He stared back at her, a pretend, questioning look on his face. Duraina could see Agravaine's real thoughts of suspicion though as he closed the door behind him. Just at a glimpsed, she saw what she hoped wasn't real- an emerald jeweled, bronze amulet attached to Agravaine's belt loop.

 **A/N: First Merlin fanfic! Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read about Duraina! I always love to hear from readers about my writing and will take any reviews- positive or negative. Please review, favorite or follow the story if you liked this first chapter. I hope it was well-written enough to capture the greatness of this series. Thank you for reading!**


	2. An Act of Generosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Chapter 2

Duraina couldn't relax. She knew Agravaine was not what he appeared to be and now he held possession of a cursed amulet. Duraina shivered as she curled herself around her knees, flinching away as she realized the knight's- Sir Gwaine's- touch behind her. She gave a stifling yelp before scrambling away from him.

"Whoa. It's alright beautiful. I'm not gonna hurt you Duraina." Sir Gwaine assured her, raising his hands as if to surrender, demonstrating that he wouldn't, and giving another playful grin. Duraina narrowed her eyes as she became still in her curled up position. Her side ached but she wasn't about to trust this knight, this Sir Gwaine, to let her guard down.

"I believe, Gwaine, that Duraina should be left alone for the time being. You are welcomed to visit later but I insist on letting her rest peacefully."

Gwaine seemed to want to object but realize that Gaius was probably right and that Durania didn't seem to want to have him around. A pity- most women were enchanted by his charm to want him around. This one was an interesting one. Gwaine kept his usual jocular manner though, giving a cheeky grin before striding out of the room.

"Till we meet again Princess."

Duraina pursed her lips, about to protest against the use of that title in relations to her but then the door was already clicking shut. Letting out a disgusted huff of a breath, Duraina couldn't believe she was in debt to _him._ Duraina's side flared and she instantly flinched from the pain. Gaius rushed to her side.

"Now Duraina, you must relax. No one will hurt you here."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Duraina under her breath. She knew she needed to rest, but Duraina was antsy to move. Arthur was in trouble, Duraina was sure of it. The cursed amulet was even cautious of by the Druids.

 _**Should I risk my own life again? If caught stealing, I surly be in trouble- even executed... Agravaine will likely tell Arthur the truth of my imprisonment anyway...that I am a thief. **_

Gaius raised his eyebrow at Duraina's comment but decided against questioning it. Instead, he simply handed her a sleeping draft. Duraina shook her head,

"I...can't. I am grateful, Gaius, for your kindness but I can't take this. I...I don't have anything to repay you with."

"Ah. Duraina. You don't have to repay me- just rest."

Gaius gently took Duraina's hand, pausing to make sure it was okay with her, before helping her drink the sleeping potion. Warmth spread throughout her body and Duraina felt her mind becoming cloudy. All at once, Duraina fell asleep.

Duraina sighed as she awoke, rolling her head over the pillow before opening her emerald-green eyes. The young man, Merlin, smiled as he sat beside the bedside. Duraina mumbled, still half asleep,

"Merlin?"

Duraina's eyes widen as she began to remember where she was. Shuffling the blankets, Duraina pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her side still throbbed but only a mere ache in comparison from before.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"A few hours now. Gaius went to fetch some herbs for his supplies- told me to watch over you in cased you woke up."

Duraina gave a nod in understanding,

"Thank you Merlin."

"Here, you must be thirsty." Merlin handed Duraina a cup filled with water, which she gulped down eagerly. Merlin chuckled as Duraina hiccupped from drinking too fast, and she glanced away embarrassed. She realized that she felt calm. For once, her body was relaxed and she felt safe.

** _Shouldn't get your hopes up Duraina. Still have to deal with Agravaine...don't get too comfortable here_ **

Duraina thought to herself as she gratefully handed back the cup.

"So, Duraina. How did you end up being chase through the forest?"

Duraina hesitated, shuffling awkwardly as if a child caught in trouble. She had decided on taking the amulet, a simple grab and go even if the consequence was to never return to this magnificent place. The blame will obviously be placed on her, but if it meant saving Arthur- and the whole of Camelot- then so be it. But to get close enough to Agravaine, Duraina would have to gain the trust to be in the King's court.

Merlin waited patiently for Duraina's response. He knew Duraina probably suffered much for such a situation to come upon her.

"My village was raided a few years ago...I believe to be the only survivor and escaped through the forest. I was captured by a bounty hunter; been a slave for him even since..."

Duraina trailed off, reality confirming itself in waves as she glanced around the room. Still couldn't believe she actually escaped. She didn't entirely lie but no one need to know that till she was gone.

"How'd you escaped?"

Duraina gave a smirk of a smile,

"Long story short, I burned the place down. Too bad they actually did enjoy living in such a swine hole."

Merlin chuckled, though slightly confused on how exactly Duraina was able to burn the place down if she was imprisoned. A flash of memory captured Merlin's thoughts as he remembered his own escaping by fire merely a year ago. The door swung open to relieve Sir Lancelot striding in,

"Mer-"

Lancelot leaned back in surprised as he walked in to see a ghost from his past.

"-lin?" Blinking in surprised, Lancelot was soon staring in disbelief at the young maiden sitting on the bed in the Court Physician's room. He believed for her to be dead; that he was the only survivor of his village's raiding years ago.

"Lancelot?" Gasped Duraina as she scrambled out of the bed. She swayed slightly, but caught herself with the table behind the bed. The two stared at each other, hesitant in believing what the other was seeing. Merlin awkwardly glanced between the two,

"You two...know each other?" Merlin questioned his thoughts out loud as seconds of silence passed. Duraina was the first to phase from the shock,

"I thought-"

"You were dead?" Lancelot finished the same statement she had, tilting his head in confusion. Duraina wanted to reach out, not only to check to see if Lancelot was real, but also to believe her old friend returned. Her hand quickly fell back to her side as she realized the scarlet cloak of Camelot's knights wrapped around Lancelot.

"How'd you...?"

"I had escaped through the forest. How'd you survived?"

"The bandits left me once they took what they desired- but it's been years since then and where have you been all this time?"

Duraina looked down, pulling at the sleeve of her dress in shyness.

"I...was eventually captured by a bounty hunter. Took a...liking towards me you could say." Duraina grimaced.

Lancelot gently reached out towards Duraina; herself regrettably flinching away on instinct. However, Duraina held her ground as Lancelot embrace her into a hug. He wore the cape of a Camelot knight- the sign of nobility- and Duraina knew their friendship would be limited now. She never had a brother, but Lancelot was the closest she had for such a relation.

"I'm glad you're safe now." Lancelot quietly said as he step back, being noble as ever in respects for her, and smiled down at Duraina.

"Prince Arthur has requested your presence if you were awake and well. Told me to bring you and Merlin."

Duraina sheepishly looked down at herself, her dress torn and tattered with dirt and dried blood. The braid of her hair probably a disaster with leaves and trigs. A twisted knot lumped in her stomach at the thought of seeing Agravaine again. _**He'll still need evidence if he was to expose me...Not to mention Lancelot can vouch for me. **_

Duraina take a staggered breath before nodding, she may be sore but the sooner she gained the trust to be in Court, the better.

"I'll be fine. Lead the way."

The palace was beyond comparison, completely magnificent as Duraina followed behind Lancelot to the throne room. Duraina figured just the castle it self seemed bigger than her entire village. She couldn't help but gape as she walked past the bustling of servants in the coordinators, Merlin smiled as he remembered his own first experience of entering Camelot. Some of servants would give curious looks to the mysterious girl being escorted by the noble knight and Arthur's manservant, but quickly mind their own business and kept walking by.

Rounding the corner, Lancelot swiftly strode past the two guards and entered into the large throne room. Duraina's eyes widen at the vastness of the room, filled with multiple knights- Duraina rolled her eyes slightly at the sight of Sir Gwaine grinning at her entrance- several servants and people of the court, Gaius, Agravaine and none other than Prince Arthur standing at the head of the room.

Duraina instantly bowed her head and dropped to one knee, giving her respects to the Prince. Her hands shook slightly; flashes of memory from the past year would flicker behind Duraina's eyes but Duraina breathed slowly to calm herself.

"There's no need for that Duraina, please rise."

Duraina glanced up, biting her lip in embarrassment before quickly standing up, waiting for permission to speak. Arthur observed the young maiden standing before him, much like how he would observe a young man desiring to join knighthood. The maiden had wielded a sword- fairly skilled with it too from what little he saw- and had fearlessly faced a horde of men twice her size even when all odds were against her. A particular situation he thought would never happen.

"You're name is Duraina, correct?"

"Yes. My Lord." Arthur took note on how Duraina quietly spoke "my lord" in compared to answering yes to the inquiring of her name. Duraina had also answered his question in a hurry, as if worried about saying the wrong thing. Arthur paused before inquiring Duraina again.

"I assure you Duraina, no harm will come upon you in Camelot. Can you please explain how you end up being chase by those men?"

Duraina closed her eyes, the memories of imprisonment capturing her mind. The cold, dark depths of her cell became vivid and Duraina took a deep breath as a shiver past through her spine.

"My village was raided by bandits a few years ago, I believed myself to be the only survivor as I escaped through the forest. I didn't have anywhere to go, and I tried to find another village for work and possible living. After a couple months though, I...I was captured by a bounty hunter- Algar."

Arthur had heard of this Algar, he was a known bounty hunter within the five kingdoms, but it surprised him slightly of hearing Algar holding a mere villager captured when no money was valued on her. His unasked question was presumably answered as Duraina continued,

"He took a...liking towards me. So I became his slave maiden, forced to answer his call and will when not locked in my cell. I was determined though, to escape so I struck a deal with him."

Duraina lifted her head, becoming more confident at the fact that she had fought her way out of imprisonment.

"I proposed that for my freedom I'd have to win 100 fights. Algar laughed, but soon amusement took his interest and he agreed to the deal. In truth, I never thought of actually doing it..."

Duraina trailed off for a second, again the reality of being free rooting in her being. Duraina shook her head, reminding herself to continue her story,

"But I would rather have died fighting than being a slave the rest of my life. After a few dozen fights, I could tell Algar wouldn't hold his end of the deal, so I planned my escape. During my final fight, I set the place on fire and caused chaos to ensure my flight. Sadly, the men gave chase and I tripped, injuring my foot and was surrounded. That's when you and your knights came to my aid. A debt I owe my life for."

Duraina bowed her head again and could see the astonishment on Arthur's face once she finished her tale. Agravaine held a look of amusement, seeing that the girl only told the half-truth of her becoming imprisoned. He held silent, determined to wait before taking any action. Morgana would not be please with this.

"You have suffered much Duraina. You say you're the only one who survived from your village."

Duraina paused before shaking her head,

"Well I thought I was."

Sir Lancelot step forward and after permission from Arthur, proclaimed his relations,

"Duraina and I were from the same village, Arthur. We grew up together. I believe and will vouch for her story."

Arthur paused, pondering on what to do with the young maiden. Duraina, meanwhile, glanced around the room in weariness and awe. The oscillating feelings captured her about Camelot and she knew that she'd miss this grandiose place. She only hoped that she'd be able to rid the amulet from it before she couldn't return. She'd need to be made a maidservant of the court. Duraina's eyes locked with Gwaine's as he failed to hide that he was watching her, his eyes darting between her and Lancelot. Duraina mouth hardened, her shoulders drawing in herself.

** _Please not be servitude to him. Anyone other than him. **_

Duraina quickly change her glance to focus on Arthur instead. He stood observing her again, his hand over his chin as he pondered. Seconds of silence passed before Arthur finally spoke,

"I have come to a decision then. Duraina, you have been brave with your trials and fought strong against those men in the forest; even risked your life for one of my knights while seriously injured. The code and conduct of courage I hope for in my own knights. You are welcome to stay in Camelot and help tend to the knights and the armory. Gaius will provide for you now as your injuries heal. That being said and under your current condition, you'll start by serving at Sir Henry's knighthood banquet tonight."

Duraina gave a nod before softly smiling, a perfect place of distraction for her to easily steal the amulet,

"Thank you Sire. I humbly and gratefully accept your offer. I promise to serve with my life."

Duraina bowed respectfully as Arthur dismissed the court. Merlin was the first to smile at her while Lancelot followed with a quick hug before heading out with the rest of the knights.

"This is great Duraina! We'll be working together."

Merlin excitedly exclaimed as he lead the way back to Gaius's chambers. Duraina smiled and nodded perfunctorily, not wanting to seem rude to the first person who was kind to her, yet her mind was distracted.

The banquet would be perfect cover with all the commotion, but one small slip would mean she failed. Suddenly, the weight of the kingdom seemed upon her; Camelot would fall if she failed.

Duraina blinked as Merlin waved his hand in front of her,

"Duraina? Are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh. Sorry Merlin. Just- can't believe I'm actually here. Everything's been happening all at once." Duraina sheepishly spoke, realizing that she would miss Merlin's sweet and innocent demeanor.

Both servants entered the Court Physician's room, Gaius already shuffling about as he gathered supplies for his evening rounds.

"Ah Merlin. Duraina. I'll be back in time to redress your wounds before the banquet for the new knight, Sir Henry. I have set aside food for you as well Duraina- you must be hungry. Make sure you wash up before the banquet- Arthur told me that Gwen will stop by to aid in finding clothes for you as well."

Duraina smiled in gratitude even though she nervously pulled down on her sleeves again. She didn't know who Gwen was but instantly remembered how she must looked, her dress in shambles. Merlin still smiled warmly at her, excited to have Duraina meet Gwen.

"You'll love Gwen. She currently takes care of King Uther and is very kind."

Duraina again nodded as she walked to sit back down on the bed, dizziness filling her mind. Merlin's cheerful manner swapped into concern as he rushed forward.

"Duraina!"

Duraina held her hand up, stopping Merlin in his tracks as he hesitated.

"I'll-I'll be fine. Just got dizzy for a second."

"Of course. Must be lack of food. Hold on."

Merlin rushed to the table where a sandwich was set on a plate. Swiping the sandwich, Merlin beamingly handed it to Duraina. Duraina's mouth watered, never before had she seen such quality of food, over a mere sandwich as well. She dared to image the food that would be at the banquet tonight. Famished by lack of food the past twenty-four hours and ill appetite over the past year, Duraina eagerly took a bite. Seconds passed as Duraina thoroughly enjoyed the most delicious meal of her life, Merlin held a look of solemn happiness as he was reminded of another young maiden he helped last.

"Thank you Merlin. You have been especially kind."

Duraina expressed as she finished the last of the sandwich. The sun was setting peacefully, blazing the sky a brilliant orange as Duraina looked out the window. She couldn't help but wish for this moment of peace and security to last.

A knock quietly was heard throughout the room, before the door opened to reveal a beautiful, dark-skin and hair girl not much older than Duraina. She carried with her a beautiful yet simple dress of a black skirt, red corset and white long sleeves. Though her eyes were filled with inquiry at that moment, Duraina could see the warmth of hope beaming within.

"Merlin? There you are. Arthur told me to help Duraina for tonight and to tell you that- in a more patient manner than his wordage- you're needed to help dress him."

Merlin gave an exasperated sigh before pursing his lips and exiting the room, saying a quiet goodbye to Duraina and Gwen as he left. Gwen held an amused expression on her face, knowing that despite Merlin's complaints he truly did care for the Prince. Enough to pay even with his own life for, Gwen was sure.

Gwen turned to face the young maiden before her. The conditions of her were not far from Arthur's descriptions and Gwen instantly felt empathy towards Duraina. She held her body concave with itself but Gwen could see the determination in the girl's eyes. The determination to remain strong no matter what the circumstance. Remembering her own captivity once and could scarcely want to image what Duraina must have gone through the past year; Gwen was determined to help Duraina feel loved again. Gwen smiled warmly as she walked towards the bed where Duraina sat,

"Duraina? I'm Gwen, Arthur said I was to help you learn your duties for tonight."

Duraina gave a small nod before standing up,

"Nice to meet you, Gwen. I was just about to wash and get ready for the banquet."

"Would you like any help with anything?"

Duraina's eyes widen at the offer, surprised that someone would want to help her.

 _**She's just following the Prince's orders. It means nothing**_

Duraina cautiously thought but couldn't shake the feeling that Gwen genuinely desired to help her. A new experience for Duraina. She quickly gave a shake of her head,

"No thank you. I think I'll be alright."

Duraina eyed the dress in Gwen's arms, not daring to ask the question if it was to be hers. It was a beautiful dress, even if it was one made for a servant. Her own blue and beige dress needed a tremendous amount of mending before even returning to its original simplistic design, and Duraina felt unworthy of even looking at such a dress as the one in Gwen's hands. Gwen heartily laughed as she saw a childish look overcome Duraina's face, making her wolfish face look like an innocent pup.

"Oh don't worry. It's yours. Lovely isn't it for tonight. I'll be able to mend your current dress if you'll like."

Duraina had always strive to be generous towards people, her mother teaching her that one would carry less resentment if an act of generosity was given. Never was it provided towards her in such a way before and Duraina could feel the welling of tears in the corner of her eyes. Prince Arthur had provided a home and friends to her all in one day, barely even knowing her. He would be a king she would be proud to serve. She owed the debt to save his life; just like he saved hers.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Duraina gets to officially meet and interact with more of the characters and hoped you liked the connections between her and Lancelot. I'm excited to post more and please read, favorite, follow and review. A special thank you to Kad88 and Shiranai Atsune for being the first two followers! Also, thank you to those who are reading it as well. Sir Henry is another oc for this story but this is mainly Duraina's story. Thank you again and hope you enjoyed!**


	3. A Secret Well Kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Chapter 3

The room was crowded. The room was loud. The room was filled with laughter; it was nothing like the room she fought in the past year. This room was one for celebration. Duraina quietly stood beside Merlin, behind the head table in the room, a pitcher in her hand as she waited for the call and beckoning from the knights. Although she kept her shy demeanor, she felt a lagniappe of confidence as she waited for the right moment to swipe the amulet. Her positioning beside Merlin allowed her to be right behind Agravaine, a sly step away from him. It would be an easy slip of her hand around the amulet before swiftly snatching it. She just had to wait for the moment when Agravaine will be most distracted. Glancing around the room again, Duraina caught Sir Gwaine eying her for the countless time.

 _**Would think he would be less obvious. **_

Gwaine seem to disregard the fact that Duraina would catch him staring half the time. It meant to him that she was watching him just as much as he was. He couldn't help himself. Duraina's hair was loose in waves, framing her face and enhancing her emerald eyes with its golden color and dark roots. Her freshly washed face held a faint glow and a confident spark flamed within her eyes. He couldn't stop himself with the pleasure of seeing such a woman. It wasn't till after the toasting of the new knight, Sir Henry, that Gwaine made his move towards Duraina. Guests meddled all around the room, chattering away the content of their lives. Quickly (and not so subtly) he snatched one of the brilliantly red apples from one of the tables and strode over to Duraina as she was pouring more wine for Sir Elyan.

Just as Duraina straightened to turn around, she leaned back as suddenly the red fruit was in her face and the stature of Sir Gwaine was before her.

"A fair apple for the fairest of them all, my lady."

Duraina glanced her eyes sideways as she stared dumbfounded at Sir Gwaine, pursing her lips. He was ridiculously leaning over himself, presenting the apple before her,

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Surely you must be hungry, after such a long day and having to work all night."

"Uh no. Thank you, but I've already eaten. I'm a maidservant, I'm not suppose to eat any of this."

Duraina tried to step around the cocky knight, but he stepped in front of her to block her exit. She could feel her cheeks burning and she slightly shrank back on instinct.

"But, my lady, please don't deprived me of your presence. You're beauty is beyond compare." Gwaine expressed with cheeky sincerity but Duraina could hear the smugness Gwaine had; the likelihood that he already used that line before. Duraina's face hardened, this was exactly the nobility entitlement she loathed.

"I bet you have a whole line of girls ready to sweep off their feet. Why not go bother them. And its just Duraina." She no less than sneered with sweetness as Duraina tried to control her conduct. Sadly, he was still a knight and she was still a servant. Duraina could affirm that she would not miss this jocular knight at all once she left Camelot.

"Ah but you're the only one I have eyes for."

"And that's suppose to make me like you? Let me guess- I'm _supposed_ to swoon by the _honor_ of your attention. Well Sir Gwaine, mind answering me this-just how many _women_ have you had eyes for?"

Gwaine paused in confusion; baffled by the response Duraina had given him. Never before had a woman not been attracted to him- well other than Guinevere, but it was an exception since she was already in love with another. Even then, Gwaine was used to women falling for his charm. Who wouldn't? Gwaine opened his mouth to respond but for once couldn't think of a witty remark. Duraina gave a huff of a breath; Gwaine's lost of speech confirming her presumptions.

"Then I'm sure you can easily get over me just as fast as you thought you liked me. You think you can just use me with your charm and title of nobility as a knight but I'm not amused. It's knights like you that abuse the title of nobility. Now if you excuse me, _Sir_ Gwaine, I must attend to the other- more noble- knights."

Flushed with anger and her hands shaking, Duraina swiftly turned on her heel before walking towards Merlin and Lancelot, hoping that her conduct towards Gwaine won't get her thrown out before the night was over. Lancelot gave her a quizzical look but Duraina merely shook her head. Merlin couldn't help but chuckled as he saw Gwaine's failed attempt on Duraina. She was antsy now, her move against Agravaine had to be soon.

Duraina kept her head down the rest of the night. She had to focus for the precise moment when Agravaine will stand and she'll be ready to pickpocket the amulet. She would smile as the knights continuously requested her service, but Duraina remained quite. She could feel Merlin's concerned look follow her, Gwaine's owe grim expression as well, but Duraina merely kept to herself. The laughter and loudness continued, Duraina's mind again flashed with memories, disorientating her being. The past creeping up on her.

 _**I'm in Camelot, not with Algar. Focus. It's almost time. **_

Duraina's eyes glanced around, making sure no one was watching her. Gwaine was finally distracted by two of the knights- Sir Leon and Sir Percival- while Merlin was busy listening to Arthur. Agravaine was leaning towards Arthur as well, and Duraina quietly walked over to stand behind him. She set down the pitcher at the end of the table before slowly leaned closer to Agravaine. Her heart beat fast, and Duraina held her breath as she saw that her hands were shaking. A memory flashed across her mind for the countless time, Agravaine mercilessly smiling down at her. Duraina's hand froze, and then everything happened at once.

It was all within split seconds. Duraina's hesitation made her, at the same time, glance up at Merlin, her eyes widening at what she saw as some force suddenly jerked her hand. Magic.

Merlin's eyes had flashed gold as he saw Duraina try to steal something from Agravaine. Duraina's hand was thrust into Agravaine's plate and it clanged to the floor- food spilling everywhere. Duraina instantly tripped herself into the table, creating more of a mess while trying to cover the explanation of how her hand knocked the plate over randomly, however, panic rushed through her. A gasp of silence filled the room and Duraina stumbled back, stuttering as Agravaine and Arthur turned to looked at her in hostility and surprise.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I didn't mean- I mean, I was going to-t-to fix- but then I trip-tripped- please- please don't hurt me." Duraina shrieked the last requested under her breath as she bumped into a pillar. All eyes were on her and fear washed over her from all the attention. Breathing shallow breaths, Duraina eyes darted around the room, caught in a trap. She had to get out. The room suddenly flashed in resemblance of her imprisonment- men all staring at her. How she longed for a sword to be brave.

Duraina curled within herself as she slid down the pillar, her eyes stinging with tears as they welled in the corners. Lancelot was beside her in an instant, gently taking her trembling hands as he tried to calm her.

"Shh Duraina. Look at me. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you." Lancelot's voice was filled with compassion and assertiveness. Duraina couldn't stop darting her eyes around though, nor stop her body from shaking. Gaius knelt beside Duraina to help her up.

"I think, Sire, that Duraina needs some more rest. It is clear that it has been a long day and that she still suffers much mentally."

Arthur, unsure of how to proceed at first, cleared his throat before stating,

"Of course. I trust your judgment Gaius. Lancelot, help Gaius and please make sure Duraina's well tended too."

Lancelot allowed Duraina to cling to his arm as he led her out of the throne room with Gaius. Duraina's lip quivered and she shut her eyes in humiliation, muttering sorry continuously. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back as she walked out; Arthur and Gwaine held one of deep concern, Gwen held one of sympathy, Agravaine held one of suspicious hatred, and Merlin held one mixed with fear and despair. She tightened her grip on Lancelot's arm, clinging to the older, brotherly figure in her life. She tried to breath deeply, to calm her nerves to be able to consider all that had just happened. But, she couldn't get the echoing laughter out of her head. Memories of men sneering at her, beating her when she did something they didn't like or resisted against them, clouded her mind. The last time she made a mess, Algar had slashed her back mercilessly. Hiding her face against his arm, Duraina allowed Lancelot to lead the way. Gaius walked ahead, hurrying to make a sleeping draft to relieve Duraina from her mind.

Once they entered the room, Lancelot strode straight to the bed, gently prying Duraina off himself for her to sit. Duraina shook her head as she sat, hoped that she could shake the memories away, for them to be forgotten. It was to no avail.

Lancelot quietly sat besides her, rubbing her back as they waited. Gaius was bustling around the room, mixing liquids and herbs as he went. Duraina continue to stare and shake her head, her thoughts began to become clear between past memories and what currently was reality as she calmed herself.

 _**I'm in Camelot. Not with Algar. He can't hurt me. But Agravaine can...I failed. The perfect opportunity and I failed. I'm in Camelot. I'm safe with Lancelot...Merlin has magic. **_

The last thought echoed throughout Duraina's mind.

 _**Merlin has magic. **_

She saw it with her eyes and felt the jerk of her hand from it.

 _**And Merlin knows...**_

Despair filled Duraina's soul at the thought- Merlin knows now that she's a thief. Yet, she knows that he has magic; right in the heart of Camelot, Duraina couldn't even fathom how he haven't been caught till now.

 _**Would Merlin be willing to help if it meant saving Arthur? Even if it meant working with a thief? **_

Duraina glanced up as Gaius held a bottle of sleeping potion in front of her. Pursing her lips, she shook her head,

"Than-thank you. Gaius. But I don't want to sleep."

Gaius raised his eyebrow higher, placing the potion firmly in Duraina's hand.

"Duraina. I must _insist_ you drink it. It'll relieve your mind for the night."

Duraina made no movement; she wanted to be strong now. She needed time to think. Lancelot leaned towards her, gently taking her hand that held the sleeping draft,

"It'll make you feel better Duraina. Help you sleep."

Duraina tighten her grip around the bottle, her hand shaking,

"I'm fine." She insisted before turning to face Lancelot,

"I'll be fine. Please, I- I just need some time to be alone."

Lancelot paused, considering if he should listen to Duraina when she was in such an unstable state, but the fiery spark behind her eyes made his decision. Giving a small nod, Lancelot gave Duraina a comforting rub on her knee before standing up to leave.

"I'll respect your request then. But don't hesitate to call if you need me."

Once Lancelot left, Duraina turned sheepishly towards Gaius, not surprised by the stern look he was giving her.

"Please Gaius."

Gaius gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"Then you must promise me, Duraina, that you will rest."

"I promise."

The hours slipped away drearily, drifting waves against the shore. Duraina's mind soon became like wise as she waited for Merlin to return. Gaius thankfully gave in to tiredness, redressing Duraina's bandages as she quietly sat, before relieving himself for the night. Duraina watched the candlewick burn as Gaius snored softly, shadows dancing around her. Finally, the soft click of the door unlocking aroused Duraina from her subconscious. Merlin quietly walked into the room, presuming (and was confirmed by the soft rumbling noise) that Gaius was asleep. He did not expect Duraina to be awake, nearly jumping out of his skin as he saw her eyeing him as he turned around from closing the door.

Duraina sat patently, having thought through this scenario in her head countless times over the darkening night, and merely raised an eyebrow as Merlin stared back at her. Silence echoed throughout the room. Each knew what the other was thinking- who would explain first? Merlin tried to counter Duraina's look with one of his own content, but soon sighed in frustration from her stubbornness; breaking down first.

"It's true isn't it? You're a thief," Merlin's statement stung Duraina as he said it with despise hatred; she didn't interrupt him though, and sat silently.

"Was it all an act then, Duraina? I thought- " Merlin shook his head, still not wanting to believe that Duraina had made everything up. Merlin balled his hands into fists as he struggled to express his thoughts, angrily whispering as he paced in front of Duraina,

"I thought we were friends! I trusted you! And what do you do- try to steal within the Court of Camelot. A petty thief. Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you out right now." Merlin hissed through his grim expression at Duraina.

Duraina couldn't hide the expression of sorrow from her face as Merlin- her first friend in Camelot- violently attacked her being. She wasn't proud of being a thief and it hurt even more that Merlin would disgrace her because of it. Duraina held strong because she understood Merlin's anger and even if it did pained her, she had to believe that Merlin cares enough for Arthur to disregard the fact currently with the Prince's life on the line.

"And you have magic, Merlin." Duraina simply stated. Not out of disgust or hatred, but as of fact and acceptance. Merlin froze where he stood, shocked at Duraina's calm demeanor instead of his assumption of her despising him.

Reeling back, Merlin tilted his head in confusion at the girl sitting before him, actually observing her demeanor. Duraina had subconsciously shrank back, Merlin realized, while he was berating her but didn't have a hint of hatred when stating that he has magic. The silence held for seconds between them, the candle-flame casting shadows across Duraina's wolfish face and brought out her sincere, emerald eyes. Her eyes soften as she continued,

"I know I didn't tell you that I'm a thief. It's because it's not who I really am. I wanted to put it behind me, now that I'd escaped. But everything I did tell you was true Merlin. I was imprisoned and those men..." Duraina shuddered before disregarding the fact of explaining her past again, "You have to believe me...otherwise-" Duraina paused, casting her eyes off to the side as she bit her lip in second doubts. _**Will Merlin trust me? After deceiving him? **_

Merlin's face became expressionless as he listened, but as Duraina paused, he unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation. Duraina suck in her breath- and her courage- plunging forward even if Merlin didn't believe her,

"Merlin, Arthur's in trouble. I'm not a thief- least not someone proud of the title or the trade. I only learned because I needed to survive when no one else would help me."

"Then why try to steal again if you truly wanted not to be a thief?"

"Agravaine." Duraina instantly shuddered at the name, breathing deeply to calm herself.

 _**He can't hurt me...he can't hurt me**_

Merlin's brow scrunched in confusion and disbelief. He still couldn't understand how Agravaine fit into all of this, nor how it seemed that Duraina had already met him before.

"He can't be trusted Merlin. He wants to take over Camelot. We met...a few months ago. I- I was chained to the wall of my cell when I saw him through the bars of my imprisonment. He...he and Algar were discussing possible prospects of men for Agravaine to use as recruitment for some type of army. He is not one with the honor of nobility. He- he..." Duraina shuddered again, a cold presence passing through her body as she remembered her encounter with Agravaine. How he smiled mercilessly on her trapped figure, greedily observing her. Duraina wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head as she tried to keep her voice steady to continue,

"I know I didn't fully explain myself before. I'm sorry- I really am Merlin. But you have to believe me, Agravaine is no friend of Camelot." Duraina's voice was pleading, her emerald eyes staring intensely at Merlin for him to believe in her sincerity.

Merlin chewed at the inside of his cheek, standing up as he ruffled his hands through his hair in an attempted to comprehend everything. His mind was telling him to be more cautious with Duraina, yet his gut feeling was to trust and believe that Duraina was telling the truth and was sincerely apologizing for her lie. Merlin's mind flashed through everything he knew (or thought he knew) about Duraina, analyzing her character since her arrival in Camelot. She never seemed deceitful or a charlatan at anytime, then again neither has Agravaine. It was her account- a servant's- against one of royalty. An experience Merlin knew perfectly well.

Merlin remembered Duraina's frighten, panic- attack that happened during Sir Henry's banquet; an incident he caused nonetheless. She looked so terrified that someone would hurt her, how could that pure terror be all an act? Merlin thought back on what initiated that incident, Duraina's out-stretched hand for Agravaine's belt. Merlin saw how she skillfully planned the moment so as not to be noticed, but then she hesitated at the last second. Merlin spoke his question out loud,

"What does Agravaine have that you want to steal so badly?"

"What I was stealing was not for my personal gain. It is something even the Druids are cautious of and only means trouble."

"Wait- you lived-"

"With the Druids? For a time, yes. I will always appreciate their generosity but I didn't know how to repay them for it, unlike being a servant in Camelot to repay for saving my life. It's why I'm not oppose to magic like I use to be."

Merlin couldn't believe how yet another truth was hidden from him. Just how much has Duraina not told him? Pursing his lips, Merlin tilted his head in frustrated consideration, inclining his hand forward for Duraina to continue.

"Agravaine has magic Merlin. Not like you but he's holding a cursed amulet that I believe he plans to use against Arthur." Duraina hurriedly explained, standing up, as she was now antsy to move. Merlin blinked in disbelief at such an accusation. If Duraina didn't seem so persistent, Merlin couldn't tell if he would have believed her at all. Merlin didn't know what to do.

"Please Merlin. I swear I'll leave once Agravaine doesn't have that amulet."

Silence held with anticipation, Duraina held her breath as she kept her pleading gaze on Merlin. Merlin ducked his head away, trying to keep his thoughts clear from the guilt that would spread when keeping eye contact with Duraina. Despite his initial diminishing of trust, Merlin still felt that Duraina was telling the truth. Sighing, Merlin glanced back at Duraina,

"Alright- Duraina. I'll give you a second chance." Duraina's face grinned in excited relief and gratitude, Merlin instantly held up his hand before continuing,

"But- how do you plan of getting this amulet? I've never even seen nor heard of it till now."

Duraina sat back down on the bed, now having at least gaining back Merlin's trust, she hadn't have thought of how to retrieved the amulet again. Biting the inside of her lip, Duraina voiced her thoughts,

"I don't know. To be honest, I hoped to have gain it tonight and flee in the morning- even if it meant being known as a thief and not being able to return- I know I owe Arthur for my life. But now...well maybe I can just try again- wait for the next right moment..."

Duraina let her voice diminish to silence as she pondered. Unconsciously, Duraina yawned and Merlin's smile spread across his face at seeing Duraina's tiredness. All doubt was gone now; Duraina's initial, generous sacrifice of her well being for Arthur's life confirmed her sincerity. Merlin was determined to help Duraina and make sure she would not be thrown out of Camelot.

"I think we all have had a long day- you especially. Gaius will not be happy if he finds out I kept his patient up all night."

Merlin inclined his head towards the sleeping Gaius, who was still snoring softly in his sleep. Duraina rolled her eyes but chuckled under her breath, the thought of sleep capturing her mind. She wanted to act now but the longer she sat, the more heavy her body drooped with sleep and soreness. Merlin stood up, leaning Duraina back onto the bed.

"We'll make up a plan in the morning. Besides, still have a long day tomorrow with all the prat's chores to do."

Duraina smiled at something funny Merlin said, but she couldn't process what exactly was funny with her clouded mind. Duraina merely mumbled before once again falling asleep against her will. Merlin smiled tiredly as he watched Duraina be captured by dreams. He hoped she would have a good night's sleep after all she's been through.

 **A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed the interactions and thought all were in character. Please review/comment/voice your opinions of the interactions between Duraina and Gwaine, Duraina and Merlin. I already written the next few chapters and will try to edit them as fast as I can. Thank you to all who have read/favorite/follow this story! Again, hope you enjoyed and please, please, please, let me know what you think of the story by sending a review. ;)**


	4. Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

The sun peeked through gradually, lighting the sky a rosy pink as dawn approached. Duraina stretched awake as the sunlight splashed on her face, arousing her from deep sleep. No nightmares. Duraina for once slept peacefully and she realized that the longer she stayed in Camelot, the more she'll miss it. Memories from last night flood Duraina's mind as she glanced around her surroundings. Sunlight tickled the many shelves of books and herbs, brightening the room. Duraina couldn't help but smile, a peaceful morning in Camelot that seemed imminent to a wonderful day. Merlin trusted her again and was even willing to help her steal the amulet from Agravaine. Merlin himself ran down the stairway from his room, frantic as he mutters to himself.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. The clotpole is going to have my head for this."

Duraina raised an eyebrow, Merlin seeming not to have noticed her as he looked up in surprised once she spoke,

"It's barely dawn? How can you be late already?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. And speaking of servant duties, Arthur told me last night that you're to take it easy today and only have to tend to the armory. I would suggest you head out after breakfast, polishing armor and sharpening swords can take a while and training's at high day."

Just as swiftly as Merlin came, he left in a blur and a roll of bread stuffed in his mouth. Duraina blinked before shrugging and merely took a single roll off the plate of food. She was famish but she didn't want to intrude on Gaius and Merlin's hospitality. The sun burned the room brilliantly as it rose higher in the sky and Duraina turned around as the door opened to reveal Gaius and Lancelot striding in. She instantly hid the half-eaten roll behind her back sheepishly.

"Ah, good morning Duraina. I see that you look better this morning, have you eaten anything yet?"

Duraina bit her lower lip, nodding her head slowly in fear she did something wrong. Gaius simply smiled at her,

"Good. Wouldn't want you faint on your official first day here now do we. Lancelot is here to help you start off with your duties today once I'm done changing your bandages."

Duraina nodded, taking a step back into the table as Gaius walked pass her to get his supplies, and swiftly placed her roll back on the table. Lancelot raised an eyebrow but merely turned away to wait, giving Duraina privacy. Duraina glanced down at Gaius's hands as he held a more simple, servant dress out towards her.

"Gwen wanted me to give this to you for your everyday work. Also to let you know that she'll work on your old dress in the meantime."

Duraina's glance continued to look down at her dress from last night, wrinkled from having slept in it and she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and gratitude. She would have to find a way to thank Gwen for both dresses somehow.

Duraina gave a nod of thanks before taking the dress. It was of simple design with a beige skirt, a black corset and off-white, long sleeves. She quickly went up the stairway, heading into Merlin's room to change.

Duraina felt the cut on her side, slowly drumming her fingers along the bandaged wound- knowing it'll eventually become a scar. One more for the collection. Various scars and scratches ran along Duraina's arms and legs, permeant trophies now. Duraina quickly finished changing, waking from her stupor once remembering that Lancelot was still waiting. Turning on her heel, Duraina re-entered Gaius chambers before draping her banquet dress across the bed. Lancelot held out the half-eaten roll towards her, bowing as if in presence of royalty, and Duraina, hesitating out of insecurity, slowly took the roll from Lancelot. Lancelot smiled in return, before straighten and held his arm out in front of him for her to lead.

"Duraina. If you please."

Duraina laughed, knowing exactly what Lancelot was doing and a bittersweet feeling rushed over her as she looked upon her old friend. Duraina gave a small curtsy in return before saying goodbye to Gaius and leading the way out of the physician's room. Lancelot then began to lead the way towards the armory, Duraina asking questions about where he's been and what he has been doing all this time; if he has been a knight for long.

"Nearly for a year now. Before that I've just been traveling throughout the kingdom. For awhile I lost myself after my first attempt at requesting to be a knight was denied. But nonetheless, here I am. Ever since our village was raided I've always desired to be a knight and never thought that it'll actually come true one day. It use to be decreed that knighthood was only provided to those of noble birth."

Duraina made a scuff remark, rolling her eyes. Little was she concerned at actually hiding her disgust towards nobility. Only Lancelot and Prince Arthur so far seem the only ones truly worthy of the title in her eyes. Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her, pressing the matter a little,

"It seems your disgust and prejudice against nobility is more of a...personal matter?"

Duraina pursed her lips, frowning as she replied,

"I rather not talk about it. But in general, those of nobility always take advantage of it. Prince Arthur is the only one of noble birth who I've met to be true in honoring the title."

Lancelot gave a slow nod of consideration, tilting his head and rubbing his chin as he thought. Part of him wanted to understand where Duraina's hatred and prejudice came from, but knew that her sharp reply meant that he shouldn't pressure her further. He only hoped that the three knights of noble-birth, Sir Leon, Sir Henry and Sir Gwaine, well more Sir Leon and Henry than Sir Gwaine honestly, would be able to change her mind about nobility by birth.

"Well don't be so close minded yet, ready to meet the rest of the knights?"

Duraina froze as Lancelot led her to the door of the armory. She suddenly felt butterflies and knots twisting in her stomach, her hands feeling clammy as she pulled at her sleeves nervously. She had acquired the knight's names last night, but nothing else really. Lancelot placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to take the first step in opening the door. Duraina took deep breaths through her nose. Allowing confidence to fill her as the deep breaths filled her lungs, she calmed her nerves. Then she pushed the door open and began the start of possible friendships or possible hatred.

The five remaining knights were all laughing as Duraina entered, excitedly chit-chatting away as they were circled throughout the room. All five turned to see Duraina walk in with stiff robotic movements, Sir Leon, Elyan, and Percival held looks of curiosity, Sir Gwaine held a grim yet inner worried expression and Sir Henry beamed with excitement. Duraina swiftly stopped before the knights, giving a slight curtsy before speaking with a shaky voice, avoiding eye contact,

"Good morning. I'm Duraina, your new maidservant. Prince Arthur told me to only tend to your armor today- but if you need anything, I-I'll be happy to help."

Sir Henry eagerly stepped up and bowed towards Duraina, coming back up with a full grin on his face,

"Pleasure to meet you Duraina. I hope you are feeling well today. I hear I'm the last one to formally introduce myself. I'm Sir Henry."

Duraina's face became expressionless, frozen with wide eyes like a deer sensing danger. Never before had someone cheerfully greeted her, and a knight nonetheless. She had met briefly with the other four knights the night previously at the banquet but not as well as Sir Henry presumed. Duraina's eyes dart around at the other knights, uncertain how to reply. She decided to apologize first,

"Please know that I'm sorry-"

Sir Henry held up his hand to stop her, still beaming,

"There's no need for that Duraina. Please, it's alright. No one blames you. It was a pleasure."

Duraina gave Sir Henry a questioning look at his last comment, quickly making him blush as he realized what he said,

"I mean a pleasure that you were there- not- not that you were unwell of course..."

Duraina sighed in relief, laughing a little as her nerves calmed down. For some reason Sir Henry's smile seemed contagious and she couldn't help but smile in return. Sir Leon, Elyan and Percival grinned between each other, glad that Duraina was warming up to them.

"Thank you Sir Henry- you- you are very kind."

"Well come now, Henry, let's not keep Duraina from her duties. The Princess is no doubt in need of us right now." Sir Gwaine slurred in his jocular manner as he pat Sir Henry on the shoulder, attempting to get him away from Duraina. It was strange, he didn't like the way she was smiling with Sir Henry and he didn't know why either. Duraina bristled at Sir Gwaine's words, hostility and ire flashed in her eyes as she saw Gwaine was deliberately putting her in her place as a servant girl with no regard. Duraina pursed her lips and she briefly glanced past Sir Henry and Gwaine to see the small worried expressions shared between the other knights.

"Sir Gwaine. I suppose you think one can't be friendly when ranked above a servant. That one of nobility is of more worth than one of not."

Gwaine leaned back slightly by the affront, not meaning to upset Duraina but merely to distract Sir Henry from her. Gwaine cleared his throat as he felt tension raising in the room between them, Lancelot clutched his jaw to keep from making any noise of amusement or smirking in laughter at Gwaine's dilemma.

"Not at all my lady."

"Duraina. If you don't mind my bluntness, it's just Duraina. I have no rights to that title."

Lancelot placed a hand gently on Duraina's shoulder, cautioning her. She swiveled her head towards Lancelot, catching his look of warning before catching her own breath. Duraina took a small step back, bowing her head at being reminded that she was only a servant. She had no remorse for what she said but knew that she said too much. Duraina grimace before speaking softly now,

"My apologies Sir Gwaine. I spoke out of line. Please excuse me, I should get to work."

Duraina gave a deep curtsy, keeping her head down,

"Nice to meet you Sir Henry. Lancelot."

Duraina gave one last nod before stepping around the knights to collect their swords. Sir Henry kept his big smile but his eyes revealed his true confusion for Duraina's oscillating demeanor. Gwaine kept staring in complexity at Duraina, couldn't tell if he was more baffled by her affront or by her quick change to submissiveness. He was about to add a comment but then Elyan and Percival were taking him swiftly out of the room. Gwaine stumbled after them, disorientated but still had reaction enough to pull Sir Henry along with him. Leon and Lancelot were the last knights to leave, both giving Duraina an apologetic look before exiting as well for the beginning of training.

Duraina sighed in relief, glad to be alone for once. Time to think and breath by herself. She just couldn't understand Gwaine's attitude towards her. All the other knights were friendly towards her. She almost hoped she was wrong about nobility but then Sir Gwaine would always open his big mouth, only strengthening her conviction that nobility were selfish and self-righteous. Duraina took her frustration out as she sharpened the knight's swords, sitting in the middle of the armory as the searing sounds of rock against steel rang in her ears. She couldn't believe how much Gwaine could captured her thoughts, the flirtatious knight creating irritation throughout her veins. She stroked down the sword harder the more she thought of the carefree man. How he ever became a knight, she couldn't tell. Duraina only knew that he was definitely not noble. Just like the first disgraceful knight she met. It irritated her more that she would think so much of him.

The last few hours of the morning spilled past Duraina, too deep in thought and frustration to notice time passing, until the door flew open and a winded Merlin plowed in.

"Duraina! There you are. The knights need their swords for training now and Gwaine forgot his gauntlet."

Duraina stood up, her complexion turning ruddy at realized that she wasn't paying attention. She instantly scrambling around the room, gathering all six knight's swords and rolling her eyes as she saw Gwaine's gauntlet laying by the crossbows on the ground before swiftly picking it up.

"Ignorant knight." Mumbled Duraina as she slipped pass Merlin and started out towards the training area. She suddenly stopped, remembering that she didn't know where it was, and sheepishly turned for Merlin to take the lead. Merlin shook his head as he laughed,

"Don't worry, I saved you a few minutes so you're not late."

Duraina gave a nod of thanks with a sigh of relief as she allowed Merlin to take the lead. She glanced over the training grounds as the sun peaked over their heads.

Sir Henry and Percival were faced against each other, each holding a flail in his hand, Henry continued to beam in excitement while Percival kept his face neutral. Duraina could feel the anticipation hanging in the air as Henry swung first. He swung above his head, trying to provide more power in his strike as he came down on Percival. The move was accurate for one faced with a stronger opponent, but Duraina also saw it as a predictable one when faced with a trained knight. Percival easily blocked Henry's strike with his shield before counterattacking.

CLASH came the echoing sound of metal again as Henry blocked Percival's side blow. Henry side-stepped out of the way, looking off his center as Duraina watched. Percival advanced was gaining the advantage of the duel, swiftly swinging the flail again to strike at Henry's exposed side. The clanging of metal and the ceasing of Henry's laughter were heard throughout the training ground as Percival won a blow against Henry. Henry clutched against his side, gasping in pain at the blow. He tried to block Percival's next strike, but was too unbalanced to keep his footing. Henry stumbled back into the ground, laying curled around his injured side as he tried to bear through the pain of a bruise starting to form. Duraina wanted to rushed forward to help, but kept her feet planted next to the bench where Merlin sat as Arthur walked out to the middle of the grounds. She tilted her head curiously as she watched Arthur help Sir Henry back up, the wind carrying their voices as she overheard,

"Are you alright Henry?"

"No worry Sire. I'm sure it'll be just a bruise." Despite rasping out in pain his response, Henry still smiled.

 _**Does he ever not smile?**_

Mused Duraina as she gave a smile of her own, for she never met someone so charmingly happy all the time. It seemed no matter what situation was put before the knight-good or bad- Sir Henry couldn't help but smile with laughter. Duraina glanced her eyesight towards the other knights beside the large tent, catching Gwaine watching her. Duraina narrowed her eyes but nervously pulled at her sleeves.

 _**why can't he just leave me alone?**_

She didn't realized that Arthur was calling to her till Merlin elbowed her from the side. Duraina turn her glare at Merlin, rubbing her side,

"Ow. Mer-"

"Duraina. Did you hear me?"

Duraina widen in fear as she glanced back up at the prince. Arthur didn't seem irritated at all, but she still felt embarrassed by her constant absence of mind she was presenting since she has been in Camelot. Duraina blamed Gwaine for it.

"Sorry Sire...Did you asked for a sword?"

"No. I was curious to see your opinion on the fight."

"I'm sorry?"

Duraina tilt her head in confusion, baffled that Arthur would even consider asking for a servant's opinion for anything. Let alone a woman's opinion.

"If you were paired against Sir Percival in such a fight, what would you have done to win?"

Duraina scrunched her eyebrows, frowning as she hesitated to see if Arthur really wanted to know. She could tell that he was sincerely asking, curious due to her circumstance of battling in previous fights. Once she could see Arthur's sincerity, Duraina suddenly felt sheepish. She was no trained knight and her answer will probably looked ridiculous in front of all the knights, even if Arthur had no ill-intent towards her. Duraina shifted her weight between her feet, keeping her face covered as she peered down at the swords held in her arms before answering,

"Well, Sire, since my opponent's stronger than me...I would try to take away his weapon with my own...probably...try to entangle my weapon around his to pull it out of his hand...before trying...to-to get faster strikes against him..."

She could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks as Duraina waited for the prince's response. Silence hung with only the breeze whistling as Arthur mused over Duraina's answer.

"Hmm not bad Duraina. Formidable tactic for one not trained in combat."

"Thank you Sire." Duraina instantly bowed her head, hate being the center of attention. Arthur sensed Duraina's discomfort and quickly turned to gain his knight's attention back on himself,

"Alright! Sword training next. Gwaine and Lancelot- you two are up first." Arthur helped led Sir Henry and Percival back towards the tent as Gwaine and Lancelot stepped out towards the middle of the training grounds.

Duraina quickly rushed forward with the clanging of swords on her arms, Gwaine's gauntlet held in her hand. Catching the end of her skirt, Duraina slightly stumbled before regaining her footing. Not before the gauntlet created a loud clang sound as it fell out of her hands. Sighing, Duraina bended down to pick the stupid piece of metal, only to stop when a hand beat her to it. Duraina glanced up to see Sir Gwaine grinning as he was mere inches away from her face. Duraina's eyes widen and she instantly straighten in fright at his sudden appearance. He held a playful glee in his eyes as Gwaine straighten up as well, talking loud enough for everyone to hear,

"It seems Duraina has set forth a knight's challenge, dropping this gauntlet on the ground before her." Gwaine paused, peering around towards the other knights and giving them a playful wink. Most rolled their eyes but didn't stop Gwaine from his plan as they too wanted to see this. Arthur folded his arms, simply watching. Duraina leaned away from Sir Gwaine, darting her eyes towards Lancelot in hope for help from him but he merely shrugged, curious himself.

"I accept your challenge Duraina, upon the knight's code of honor." Gwaine swiveled his attention back towards her, a cheeky grin of playfulness on his face as he took a sword from the bundle in her arms. Duraina froze, finally connecting the dots. She had somehow presented a fight challenge and of course Sir Gwaine would be the first to accept. Duraina pursed her lips, did she really have to fight again? She glanced unsurely back at Merlin but he seemed to be distracted by trying to hide his laughter.

 _**Fine. If he so badly wants to see me fight, then I'll give it to him.**_

Duraina could feel her stomach twisting at the thought of fighting. She was use to the advantage that she knew the same amount of information as her opponent did with her- nothing. Sir Gwaine, however, would know that her right side will be a weak link with her injury and she never seen his fighting tactics before. Not to mention, Sir Gwaine was a trained knight of Camelot.

Duraina swiftly set the pile of swords aside, picking one for herself that wasn't too heavy as Lancelot walked past her. He gave a reassuring look, but Duraina couldn't stop her nerves from racing. She turn to see Gwaine held out his sword in front of him, his face serious but held a spark in his eyes. Duraina breathed slowly before taking a fighting stance, her sword held out. She will not lose.

Gwaine yelled out first, swinging his sword to strike down on Duraina as he advanced. The clash of metal rang out as Duraina blocked Gwaine's first strike, smirking as she deflected Gwaine away from her. Gwaine was fast though, easily attacking again at her side. Duraina jumped back, the blade missing her by inches. She blocked in front of her the next strike to her right, the pressure from impact inflamed her injury, causing her to grimace. She was losing her ground and fast. Duraina quickly ducked from Gwaine's head strike, tucking in herself as she rolled out of the way. Swiftly she got back up, lashing at Gwaine's back as she turned back around. Though initially confused by Duraina's sudden disappearance to the ground, Gwaine swiveled around in time to block her attack. A grin creeping up on his lips in amusement,

"Not bad- you fight almost as well as a man."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

Duraina smiled sweetly as she made her comeback, her eyes flashing with sparks of irritation and amusement. She swung again, attempting to use speed as she advanced on Gwaine's footing. He just as easily blocked her strikes and it soon became a dance between them; for every strike there was a block or dodge before a counterattack. With no chainmail or actually training, Duraina was surprised and thrilled that she lasted this long. Her side ached but it wasn't the first time she fought with an injury. Something with this fight was different from all the others that made her forget the prickling pain; for once, she wasn't fighting for her life.

Then, she saw him.

It was only a mere glimpse, but Duraina froze as she saw Agravaine in the shadows under the entrance tunnel to the citadel. In that moment, Gwaine had slash towards her right arm and the blade cut through fabric and skin. Stinging pain numbed her arm, wet blood trickled down and Duraina gasped as her attention was pulled back into the fight. She instantly grabbed her upper arm, backing away from Gwaine with her sword held out in front of her and her eyes wide with fright. Duraina's hand slightly shook as her eyesight dart to look past Gwaine; Agravaine had disappeared. She quickly looked back at her opponent, Gwaine was taken abrupt when noticing Duraina's distress, pausing with his sword mid-strike. Duraina continued to back away, looking all around for Agravaine. It was the fact that he suddenly appeared and then disappeared that made her paranoid- had he been watching her this whole time? Duraina bumped into a bench, falling backwards and crying out at suddenly losing her balance. She dropped her sword while someone caught her, making sure she didn't fall back over the bench, and Duraina turned her gaze to find Merlin had caught her.

"Whoa Duraina. Are you okay?"

Duraina shook her head violently. No, she wasn't okay, how could she be with Agravaine around?

"Agravaine." She mumbled, looking desperately now for her sword. She will not not have a weapon this time. Fear turn to determination in her eyes, though her hands still shook, as she grabbed her sword from the ground. Merlin got up to stand in front of her, holding her back as he tried to soothe Duraina with a calming voice,

"Duraina...it's okay. He's not here."

"I just saw him!" Duraina's voice shrieked with distress. She couldn't have imaged him, could she?

 _**I know I saw him...**_

Duraina curled her arms around herself as she saw Lancelot, Henry and Arthur approaching. Each held their own look of concern, only Henry tried to be comforting with a small smile. Arthur spoke first as Lancelot gently reached to take the sword away from Duraina; she kept her hand clutched around the hilt.

"Merlin, how is her injury?"

"She'll be fine. I don't believe that is what caused her to panic. It's only a small cut."

Gwaine frowned as he watched Duraina with concern. He knew that Duraina could have easily blocked that strike and she had been confident when fighting him- something must have distracted her before causing her distress. Gwaine peered around the training ground but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I think, Sire, that Duraina should head back to the armory- take a small break from everything." Merlin quietly suggested, lending his hand out towards Duraina to help her off the bench. She didn't mean to, but Duraina quickly latched onto Merlin's out-stretched hand, holding it tightly as she stared into his eyes. Sharing a look, she hoped that he would understand that she wasn't crazy. Agravaine was there in the shadows, watching.

Merlin gave a reassuring look and although Duraina still clutched her sword, she felt her breathing slowed. She was able to calm herself- even if it was only a little- and Duraina closed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm sorry Sire." Duraina gave a small bow before continuing quietly, "I'll make sure to polish the knights armor exceedingly to make up for causing such a distress. Please excuse me."

As she lifted her head back up, Duraina tried to smile, attempting to reveal the tension she cause. Sir Henry grinned, ecstatic to see Duraina was herself again, while Arthur and Lancelot wearily watched her walked back towards the armory. Merlin frowned as he glanced around, trying to spot Agravaine, but to no avail.

Duraina paused to step up to Sir Gwaine, humiliated by the lost of the fight to such a pompous knight, but knew she had to be respectful. She didn't make eye contact as she spoke,

"Impressive skills, Sir Gwaine. Camelot has well trained knights."

Duraina gave a small bow before quickly turning around to leave. Suddenly she felt a hand barely grasping hers and Duraina turn her head around to see Gwaine had reached for her. Their fingers drummed against each other but Duraina had pulled her hand back before Gwaine could fully grasp hers. Surprise etched into Duraina's eyes as she notice Gwaine's sincere look of concern. Gwaine's dark eyes captured her emerald ones. Duraina seemed to become frozen for a few seconds. It seemed like Gwaine was- for once- struggling to formulate words as he stared into the memorizing face. Though she peered at him with confusion, Gwaine could see the determination and beauty she held. Never before had a woman captured him as such- course there were plenty of beautiful women in the kingdom- but Duraina was...different.

Snapping out of her confused trance, Duraina quickly curtsy before rushing back towards the armory. It perplexed her, Gwaine reaching out towards her like that. He didn't even make a pompous comment like his usual demeanor. She would have expected at least some slur on how he easily got the best of her. Did he notice her distracted gaze- would he believe her if she told him the truth about Agravaine?

Duraina shook her head at the thought as she opened the door to the armory.

 _**Course he wouldn't believe me- he's just as arrogant as Agravaine; believing he's above everyone else. It meant nothing. **_

Duraina sheathed the sword back into its stand with the five others. Her arm felt sticky with streaks of crimson blood, staining her sleeve as the cut continue to sting. She was use to open cuts but knew that Giaus would probably pest her about not seeing him sooner. Duraina turned, picking up a few pieces of armor and planning to polish it as Giaus treated her, when she choked from someone's python grip wrapped around her neck. Duraina struggled, thrashing around to try to escape. The loud clang of metal rattled throughout the room as it fell from her hands. Her heart pounded, panic filling her being as fast as she was losing air. A damp rag was held against her nose and mouth, her head becoming light and dizzy. Despite her struggles, darkness blanked over Duraina.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm so terribly sorry this is so so late. I do have more chapters written, I just got really busy towards the end of the school year, been working on other fanfics and had writer's block for this one. I will update more now that I'm getting back into the story. Thank you who have followed and favorite this story despite the long wait. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and it only gets better from here! (Least I think so) Hope all enjoyed!**


	5. Obedience and Loyalty

Obedience and Loyalty

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Gwaine shared his signature grin with his fellow knights, laughing as Arthur once again impersonated Merlin holding a sword as they headed back to the armory. It was a perfunctory laugh. In truth, he was distracted by thoughts of women. A woman; Duraina to be exact. Never before had he met such a woman. One not afraid of bluntness and well-skilled with a sword. It perplexed him and he couldn't get those striking eyes out of his head. Ones that could flash in anger or amusement just as easily as in laughter. He couldn't stop hearing her voice in his head,  
 _**That one of nobility is of more worth than one of not...It's knights like you that abuse the title of nobility.**_  
That sole comment raked his soul. He could easily remember his own grievances against nobility not so long ago. It pained him that she would use such an offense against him. Not even have truly known him yet before making those accusations nonetheless. More than anything though, Gwaine was worried about Duraina. He didn't mean to hurt her. She was better than he expected in a fight, but he also wasn't truly trying to harm her. Just enough to see how she would fair. Not only did he harm her, but she became distracted and frighten as well. Duraina had saw something during their fight, a trigger of fright, and Gwaine wanted to relieve her from it. Instead, she was just as stubborn as he was, and left without a word.  
"Distracted are you now Gwaine?" Inquired Sir Leon as he waved a hand in front of Gwaine's face. His lips quivered as he tried to hide his smirk, guessing who Gwaine was thinking of. Although slight seconds too slow, Gwaine pulled his usual jocular manner,  
"By thoughts of drinking nonetheless, you know me Leon. Nothing like nice mead after training."  
Elyan joined in, a step behind the two knights.  
"Come off it now, you've been distracted ever since Durania left. Even you can't be that preoccupied by the want of drinks."  
Gwaine raised an eyebrow, keeping his façade.  
"You doubting my drunkenness Elyan? I'm never not thinking about mead."  
Gwaine explained with a sly grin; Leon scuffed at the remark.  
"Unless you're thinking of women- or dare I say, a woman."  
"Right you are Leon. I'm always thinking of women."  
Gwaine countered with ease. For some reason, he didn't want to admit how much he was thinking about Durania in particular. Merlin eyed Gwaine but Gwaine pretended not to have noticed. All of the other knights laughed, completely at ease as they opened the door to the armory.  
"Speaking of Duraina, what do you think of her fighting skills?" Arthur pondered the question out loud, desiring to hear his knights opinions.  
"I believe she's exceedingly skilled for one not trained. She hold her own against Gwaine nonetheless." Proclaimed Henry, once again smiling as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Once he noticed the sight of the room, his face fell. Each knight stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the catastrophe pile of metal in the room. Pieces of armor were scattered in the middle of the floor and red drops of blood stained the armor. Arthur, Elyan and Leon drew their swords as they glanced around while Lancelot walked slowly to inspect the scene. Gwaine was the first who spoke,  
"Where's Duraina?"  
"Not here. Nor would she be one to suddenly drop everything and make a mess. This blood hopefully comes from her cut." Observed Lancelot as he tried to remain calm. He looked up with a look of worry though, perplexed by the situation. Sir Henry took a step forward, for once not smiling.  
"You don't think she was-" Henry paused, not wanting to completely the question. Merlin voiced his own thoughts, fear for Duraina clutching his stomach,

"Duraina must be in trouble. Maybe somebody took her." He should have came back with her and made sure she'll be okay. He could only guess it was Agravaine, but he couldn't advise such an accusation if only Duraina had saw him. He had no proof.  
"Why? Who'll want to kidnap her?" Percival stepped in, his embodiment as a protector heightening at the thought of someone in danger.  
"Merlin, when Duraina was panicking on the training ground, she yelled that she 'saw him'- did she tell you who it was she saw?"  
"She-she didn't. Least not a name I heard." Merlin stuttered the answer to Leon's question. It would make sense if Avagraine was behind the kidnapping, given the connections Duraina expressed last night and her panic this afternoon, but Merlin couldn't just fully accused Arthur's uncle and second-hand advisor in court. He had to make sure of it first.  
"Perhaps Algar liked Duraina more than she expressed."  
Lancelot grimly thought, shuddering with the rest of the knights. Percival was first to break the silence,  
"It shouldn't matter right now who or who didn't take Duraina. We should go find her."  
"Percival's right. We can find out who took her once we find her."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was that bastard Algar," fumed Gwaine under his breath. The thought of Duraina hurt and captured again created ire throughout his veins. She was not worthless. Arthur placed a reassuring hand on Gwaine's shoulder,  
"Merlin, prepare the horses. We'll leave immediately." Asserted Arthur as he took the lead. Each of the knights gathered their weapons, a solemn silence hung in the air. Gwaine retracted into his own mind, clutching his fists. He would not let Duraina be harmed again.

 *******

The cold, hard chains clutched against Duraina's wrists, jerking her awake. Adrenaline rushed through her as she gasped, her eyes wide with fright. At first, she believed she was back in her cell, darkness clouding her eyesight. Duraina could barely see in front of her, haze clouding her vision. Second time within two days that her head throbbed with pricking pain.  
"Well well, so you're finally awake Duraina."  
Duraina instinctively flinched away, slamming her back against the rough wall as she beheld the woman before her. The woman held a wild, depraved look about her; hair dark, pulled back and wild like a bird's nest, filled with twigs and leaves. Her eyes held a striking gaze, a gray-green color, a murky lake that seem to contain depths of anguish. Duraina forced herself to be remain calm, she wasn't in Algar's clutches and she had to be strong if she wanted to escape. She stared back into the woman's face, seeing more of its hidden beauty once one got past it's darkness.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
The woman laughed, amusement sparked in her eyes as she approach Duraina. Duraina kicked her leg out, aiming to hit the woman's ankle. The woman merely jumped over her foot, suddenly a blur as she seized forward to lean over Duraina's face. Duraina flinched back at her quickness, a scream clutched in her throat.  
"Agravaine's right, you do have some spirit in you. Though I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet. Come now Duraina, you should be honored to be in the presence of such nobility. The Lady Morgana."  
Duraina frowned, grimacing at the comment. She had heard of the beautiful ward of King Uther, but could scarcely believe this actually was her. Another noble abusing their power.  
"No matter. It's not what you have that interests me, it's what you can do for me now since you know Agravaine's _little_ secret."  
"And why should I help you? You work with that swine. If this is your way of treating those not of nobility then you have fallen far from the tree, my lady."  
Morgana unsheathed her dagger, keeping the pointed tip close to Duraina's neck. Durania leaned back but kept her gaze strong with determination. Morgana may be threatening, but Duraina could hear the suffering that was ringing through her voice  
"As if you know anything. Arthur doesn't treat anyone of sorcery any differently- he and Uther have purged my people and those with magic to nothing."  
"I wonder why, considering the actions you're taking. You have shown him nothing but evil that comes from the use of magic. You're nothing like the Druids. I know what that amulet does- there's a reason why it's considered cursed. Do you really think that will prove to Arthur that magic's good if you use it for tyranny?"  
Morgana pressed the blade to Duraina's throat, giving a warning cut as blood welled and oozed under it.  
"You dare criticize my methods. I wouldn't have to be this way if it wasn't for Uther and Arthur! You'll see, once I assume the throne, magic will be welcomed once again."  
Morgana swiftly straighten, turning to rummage for something on the shelves in the room. Duraina took the moment to asses her circumstance. She was chained to the back wall of a cramped hovel; it composing of a single room with only a bed, table, fireplace and a mere amount of shelving. Various containers and jars along with multiple vines and moss decorated the lofty place. Duraina could just feel Morgana's desperation; a blanket of clouds suffocating with seeping darkness. Morgana had made her own imprisonment.  
 _**I almost feel sorry for her...**_

Duraina wondered how such a beautiful woman could turn to be like this, having hatred consuming her. She could remember the Druids speaking highly of the Lady Morgana, of her compassion and selflessness for those with magic. Now she was chained just like Duraina.  
Morgana turned back around, holding several jewels in her hands. Duraina frowned, weary and confused by Morgana possessing such valuables. She shuffled away as Morgana approached, smirking evilly.  
"You impressed me Duraina. Not many are able to have such a blunt tongue, least not one with courage enough to actually speak their mind when their life is on the line. You say you know what the amulet does, do you perhaps know why it is cursed?"  
"I lived with the Druids once and tried to stop Agravaine, of course I know- but why would it concern you if I do or not?"  
"You don't listen well do you, Duraina. Let me explain it in simple terms for you. There once was an old queen, one who respected the ways of the Old Religion, even practice them and ruled with compassion. Queen Adelaide. But her trusted advisor disobeyed her, betrayed her for the desire of power of the kingdom. She had loved him, but he proved his disloyalties when doubling crossing her and killing her to overthrow her rule with her enemies. She swore revenge, cursing the beloved amulet he given her to cause madness to that man. Don't you see, I was betrayed by the ones I loved. It's to teach you a lesson Duraina- one about obedience and loyalty. I figure those at Camelot will be looking for you now; Agravaine has told me the knights have been taking a liking towards you, so let's play a little game for them."  
"As if I'll ever help you." Spat Duraina, causing Morgana to laugh again.  
"Whether you want to or not, doesn't mean you won't. You will learn to be obedient Duraina. **Mod waes craeftlead, Folgie án bebeod**."  
Morgana's eyes flashed gold and Duraina flinched away. She felt warmth flood throughout her body, her mind clouding as her eyes roll back. Everything rushed forward in flames, and then it was all gone. Duraina gasped as her eyesight returned, bewildered and frightened.  
"What? What did you do?"  
"Have a little fun Duraina. Relax." Morgana chimed gleefully as Duraina's whole body went slack, her chains jingling. Duraina stared, mortified by the magic that took control of her. She tried tensing her muscles but not even a slight budge of resistance could be seen from her body. Morgana smirked evilly, stepping forward to unlock Duraina from her chains.  
"See, isn't this better now? I don't have to chain you up anymore. Now, I want you to do a little favor for me. You see these jewels, they belong to the vaults of Camelot. A nice sum for a little thief like you. I want you to take these jewels back to Camelot, proclaiming your guilt as a thief in taking them. You are to never speak of meeting me and when given the chance," Morgana paused, slipping a second dagger from her sleeve and held it in front of Duraina as well. "You are to take this dagger and strike each knight closest to Arthur in the heart."  
Duraina's hand instantly reached for the dagger's hilt, her other hand trying to pull it back in resistance as she choked,  
"No!"  
"Oh yes. Can't have Arthur have help now can we. I want to make sure he loses his mind just like his father and doesn't have any chance of taking the amulet off. And with his most loyal knights dead, the kingdom will be mine for the taking. All thanks to you Duraina."  
Duraina clutched her fist around the dagger's hilt, tears streaking her face as she could feel the magic accepting each of the commands, controlling her body. She almost wish she could've been mindless, not aware of what she would have to do. She finally found a home, found friends, but now it would be gone. This time by her own hands.  
"Now, run along. Run towards Camelot, we'll meet again very soon I hope."  
Duraina fled, taking the dagger and the jewels with her as Morgana waved goodbye. She tried to yell at her legs to stop, tried with all her might to force herself to run the opposite direction, but she plunged ahead anyway. Duraina sobbed as she ran through what she realized was the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The sun was low in the sky, turning it into orange flames. Duraina's heart felt the same way, being consume with the horror to come.

 *******

Merlin kept looking back as he rode alongside Arthur. Agravaine rode in the back of the group, seeming at ease even though he accused Duraina of thievery. He had caught the knights just before they were about to head out, claiming that Duraina must be a thief for her sudden disappearance. He had insisted in riding with them. Again, Merlin doubt on who he should truly trust- a servant or a noble. All the knights were surprised by the accusation, Gwaine had held a grim expression while Lancelot had frowned, not believing it. Merlin could tell all the knights felt despondency towards Duraina; not wanting to believe that their new friend was a charlatan. A knot clutched in his stomach as he spoke his worries to Arthur,  
"You don't really think she actually stole something from Camelot right Arthur? She never had time too."  
"You think I haven't thought that, Merlin. I just don't know, the scene in the armory could just have been a setup. Why would Agravaine lie?"  
Merlin kept his thoughts to himself, if Duraina was the one telling the truth then he knew why Agravaine would lie. His heart pounded like the horse's hooves as the group looked for any evidence of a trail. Arthur had decided heading towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings, believing it to be the most logical destination for a thief on the run; full of bandits and an easy escape route to hide in as well. It seemed strange to him that his uncle will be so straightforward in his accusation. If he believed her to be a thief, why hadn't he warned Arthur about his concerns before Duraina could steal anything?

Arthur pulled to a stop within a cluster of trees, raising his hand for everyone else to stop as he saw movement ahead. All the knights stopped on Arthur's heels, Gwaine and Lancelot swiftly dismounting along with Arthur. Merlin tensely scanned the trees, looking for any sign of movement. Duraina immediately bursted through the trees, pasting the knights on her left side as she ran towards Camelot.  
"Duraina!" Yelled Gwaine as he and Lancelot quickly chased after her.  
Merlin was baffled; Duraina ran as if she was fleeing from danger, but there was no one else in sight?  
"Stop!" Lancelot yelled, to which Duraina obeyed instantly. She froze before she dropped to her knees, breathing heavily as if she had ran for miles without end. Everything burned, perspiration dripping from her forehead as she leaned over herself. Tears matching the streaks of sweat on her face, she wanted to die knowing that she was about to betray her friends. Duraina trembled as she dug her fingernails into the dirt, an attempt to hide the jewels for as long as she could. Lancelot came to kneel beside her,  
"Duraina. What happened?"  
Duraina shook her head, keeping her eyesight away from meeting Lancelot's gaze. She could feel the presence of the knights surrounding her and Duraina couldn't bear to look at any of them. Lancelot first touch the cut on her neck, believing she had been captured before escaping, just how the scene in the armory proved.  
"You're hurt." Lancelot gently took her hands from the ground, soon revealing the jewels of gold in them. A small gasp waved throughout the knights, Agravaine lips were pulled at the corners slightly as he stared down at the helpless girl. Lancelot's eyes were wide with disbelief.  
"It can't be true. Duraina, you're a thief? How could you? Answer me."  
Duraina flinched, feeling the disappointed look Lancelot was giving her. She hiccuped as she was forced to nod her head, clutching her hands while covering her face. The knights shared looks of incredulity between each other.  
"I can see that this all is very difficult to accept but the evidence is right there, she's a thief!" Proclaimed Agravaine, taking control of the scene as he remembered Morgana's orders. He had to make sure none of the knights were in doubt of Duraina's guilt nor to see that she would instantly do whatever command she was given. He took a step towards Duraina, grabbing her roughly by the arm as she flinched away again. Gwaine stiffen slightly as he saw Agravaine's treatment towards her. Even if she was a thief, she looked scared and didn't have to be treated so.  
"I advise, Sire, that she should be thrown in the dungeon and flogged for her crimes as by the laws of Camelot."  
Arthur took a step towards Duraina, disappointment in his eyes as he looked upon the frighten maiden before him. It didn't make sense, the evidence was right in her hands, but then why would she be running back towards Camelot? Not to mention the tears of despair smeared on her face and the cut on her neck. It didn't add up and Arthur still wanted to believe that Duraina was a generous person; not a thief.  
"You shall face trial in Camelot, Duraina. Until then, you're our prisoner now. Percival, secure her." Arthur held a distant look in his eyes, turning away before muttering,  
"I'm sorry."  
Percival awkwardly step forward, hesitate in having to take Duraina as a captive. She was concave within herself, leaning away from Agravaine as best as she could. He took Duraina's hands, feeling them shaking in his as he confined them with rope. Only the breath of wind could be heard as the group rode back to Camelot. Duraina kept her gaze to the ground as she walked beside Percival's horse. Death, even if it meant dying as a thief, would be better than this; for what was to come. The sun set like the despair clutching in Duraina's heart. Morgana's commands echoed throughout her head,  
 _**When given the chance take this dagger and strike each knight in the heart.**_  
Each of the knights flashed through her mind; their kindness, honor, protectiveness, loyalty, duty, strength and courage confirmed the kind of nobility they are. Duraina glanced up at Merlin from the corner of her eye, a grim expression etched on his face. As she made eye contact with him, she knew that if anyone would be able to help her, Merlin could. She'd have to find a way around Morgana's enchantment.

 **A/N: Morgana's spell is a combination of two spells used in the series, Mod waes craeftlead, meaning** **Heart/mind/spirit/mood/temper was artless/unskilful/innocent/simple** **and Folgie án bebeod meaning obey my command. Hoping the complete translation to mean, mind was simple, obey my command. I acquired the information from the Merlin wiki page and hope the combination isn't too inaccurate. I'm not an Old English professor though but otherwise, hope you all enjoyed and are excited to see the story pick up. Thank you for all the support with favorites and follows! Please review any questions, comments or suggestions, would love to hear any and all.**


End file.
